User talk:SpartanVenator117
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the F-106 Thresher page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 19:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey... ShadowMan177 (talk) 11:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Spartan! I've shot up the the ranks to yours. what tabs? ShadowMan177 (talk) 12:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey lets talk using the GOF2 Forums how u posted about improving this wiki. ShadowMan177 (talk) 13:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC)ShadowMan177 The tabs at the top at the page with what's on this wiki and stuff --SpartanVenator117 (talk) 14:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) wiki aesthetics I've just finished something that I thought would be good for the wiki. I created an image taht should be able to replace the text "MetalStorm Wiki" in the top left corner, it would be great if you could use it. ( the picture is the second one [ the one before pickaxe is for my own use]) Shadow.blankTalk 23:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) What picture? --SpartanVenator117 (talk) 02:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : :: This one: http://metalstorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:MetalStormWiki.png :: Shadow.blankTalk 03:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Nice pic. I liked how u changed aces with wiki. :: SpartanVenator117 (talk) 17:38, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin Admin pls? Shadow.blankTalk 18:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You need to edit more, then u might be able to. SpartanVenator117 (talk) 23:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::BTW what are the requirements for admin? ::– Shadow.blankTalk 21:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Background Sorry about the background, but I am currently trying to make it...some difficulties though. It should be ready soon. Shadow.blankTalk 00:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking if the background could be the featured plane of MetalStorm: Online in flight. What do you think? Shadow.blankTalk 02:34, October 21, 2013 (UTC) That would be fine, but you would need to update it a lot and MetalStorm: Online isn't that big of a game anymore SpartanVenator117 (talk) 11:47, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Quick Question How is the new picture on the home page? Just an opinion is ok. Shadow.blankTalk 00:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Spartan u there? Shadow.blankTalk 00:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC) The picture is good but the advertisement makes a blank space between the title and the picture SpartanVenator117 (talk) 11:45, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I see, thanks for the feedback, I think that if you get AdBlock (if you use Chrome), it will help with the ad problem. Shadow.blankTalk 21:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Make a forum Go to the admin dashboard which is at the bottom of the screen and click or touch wiki features and scroll down and turn on forum. Ps please turn message wall to. Spectercollector [[User:Spectercollector|'Spectercollector']] [[User page:Spectercollector|'My Wall']]